moj_wlasny_swiatfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Początek Końca
Vanilla Unicorn mimo iż zazwyczaj i tak nie narzekało na gości, dzisiaj było wręcz przepełnione. -Powiesz mi po kiego tu przyszliśmy?- spytał Mikhaln, patrząc na Serka. -No wiesz…- smok szukał dobrego wytłumaczenia.- Myślałem, że to dobre miejsce by porozmawiać. Mag rozejrzał się. Chyba wszyscy z miasta zeszli się dziś w tym miejscu. Tancerki i inne pracownice praktycznie nie wyrabiały, co gorsza jedyna barmanka wzięła sobie wolne. -Strange jest z Przemkiem?- mag spróbował podjąć rozmowę, mimo strasznego hałasu. -Mhm…- Serek upił trochę wody.- Może chodźmy gdzie indziej. Przyjaciele wstali i skierowali się do wyjścia. Nagle Serek stanął jak wryty. W drzwiach stała Hajsik. -Tato- zaczęła dziewczynka.- Pobawisz się dziś ze mną. -Eee… maleńka… eee…- zaczął smok,- może idź dziś do mamy. Wiesz… tego… Serek rozglądał się na prawo i lewo, patrząc co chwila błagalnie na Mikhalna. Nagle za Bananową Serek dostrzegł Renzana. -Hej- Kaszub nagle zignorował wszystkich i pobiegł w stronę pół-smoka.- Mamy niedokończone sprawy! Renzan nie zdążył się nawet obrócić w kierunku Serka, kiedy już dostał w twarz. -Co jest?!- wrzasnął i rzucił się na smoka. Serek nieudolnie próbował uniknąć natarcia Renzana, jednak ostatecznie obaj wylądowali na ziemi. -Wybacz słonko- zawołał Serek,- idź do mamusi, tatuś jest trochę zajęty… uhhh… Dalszą część zdania przerwał cios Renzana wymierzony w brzuch Serka. Smok odepchnął przeciwnika i wzbił się w przestworza. Renzan poszedł w ślady Kaszuba. -BITKAAAA!!! Mikhaln i Hajsik odwrócili się w stronę, z którego dobiegł krzyk. Na końcu uliczki stała Salai, która momentalnie poleciała za Serkiem i Renzanem. -Eee…- zaczął Mikhaln.- Wiesz, żyję pięćset lat, ale czegoś takiego jeszcze nie widziałem… -A ja tak- powiedziała mała i ze złością na twarzy weszła do burdelu. Mag nagle zdał sobie sprawę, że został sam. Powolnym krokiem skierował się przed siebie. -Mieszkam tu już chwilę, a ciągle zaskakuje mnie zachowanie co poniektórych- zaczął mówić sam do siebie. Miasto wyglądało jak zawsze. Mag widział stolice państw całego świata. Każda z nich miała swój charakter, często niepowtarzalny. Londyn, Paryż, Wiedeń, nie da się ich zapomnieć. CreepyTown, było jednak czymś zupełnie innym. Czymś co zdawało się być swoistą mieszaniną wszelkiego gustu. Jednak mimo tego całego chaosu tworzyło na swój sposób piękno. Wszelakie style architektoniczne, nieustający hałas i dobiegający ze wszystkich stron śmiech. Mikhaln zamknął oczy i wciągnął głęboko powietrze. -Do kogo ty mówisz?- usłyszał. Zażenowany czarodziej odwrócił się i zobaczył przed sobą Lobo. -Witaj… ja… tego… ehh.. nie ważne. Co cię do nas sprowadza. -Wzięłam wolne w pracy, bo mnie Kalasher namawiał bym się z nim tu wybrała, ale ten kretyn się spił i zasnął w swojej łodzi. Stwierdziłam, że nie będę marnować wolnego dnia i jakoś tak… -Może to i dobrze. W sumie mój przyjaciel też właśnie odleciał. Tylko on tak trochę bardziej dosłownie. Lobo patrzyła na Mikhalna nie rozumiejąc co ma na myśli. -Nieważne. To co robimy… -Witaj uczniu Odyna- usłyszeli. Mikhaln i Lobo spojrzeli na Vulausa, który wręcz wyrósł spod ziemi. -Ou!- mag nie krył zaskoczenia.- Witaj Vulausie. Cóż cię sprowadza? -Powiedzmy, że nadal obserwuję to dziwne miasto- zaczął członek Konklawe.-Jako że cię spostrzegłem, to pomyślałem, że się przywitam. -Miło mi- odpowiedział mag, skłaniając się lekko. -Nie będę wam przeszkadzał. Lobo spojrzała na Vulausa. -Czy ty coś… -Skąd żeby- przerwał jej i udał się w swoją stronę. Mag i Baldandrka stali przez chwilę w miejscu. -To może…- zaczął Mikhaln. -Hej Lobo!- krzyknął ktoś. Mikhaln z rezygnacją spuścił głowę w dół. Podeszli do nich Nowa i Ender. -Witajcie- powiedział Mikhaln, po czym zwrócił się do HallenWestianki- Lobo, musisz chyba częściej tu przychodzić, bo wszyscy za tobą tak tęsknią. -Po moim trupie! Coś chcecie? Nowa i Ender spojrzeli po sobie. -W sumie tylko się przywitać chcieliśmy. Do zobaczenia. Po tych słowach oddalili się. Mag ponownie spojrzał na Lobo i zaczął mówić. -Wiesz, może przejdziemy się do… Baldanderka nie słuchała go jednak tylko z niepokojem patrzyła w niebo. -C-co-co to…?- spytała drżącym głosem wskazując palcem w stronę nieboskłonu. Mikhaln zrezygnowanym wzrokiem spojrzał w górę. Mag w sumie nie wiedział czego się spodziewać. Jednak nawet przez myśl mu nie przeszło to co zobaczył. Po niebie sunęło kilkanaście pocisków. Wszystkie skierowane były w stronę głębszych części Kraju. -Co jest. Po kilku sekundach rakiety znikły z pola widzenia. -Co się dzieje?- spytała Lobo. Po tym pytaniu ziemia się za trzęsła. Mag i Baldanderka upadli na ziemię. Mikhaln zaczął rozglądać się nerwowo. Takiego natłoku energii nie czuł jeszcze nigdy. Co gorsza ten ogrom mocy ciągle rósł. Coś się zbliżało. Z Vanilla Unicorn wyszli zgromadzeni mieszkańcy CreepyTown. Nikt nie miał pojęcia co się właśnie stało. Wszyscy spojrzeli na horyzont. Drzewa momentalnie się uginały. Słabsze nawet pękały. Nim ktokolwiek się zorientował, co nadchodzi został trafiony falą uderzeniową, która rzuciła nim o ścianę pobliskiego budynku. Mikhaln powoli zaczął się podnosić. Na horyzoncie dostrzegł wielką chmurę pyłu, niebezpiecznie szybko zbliżającą się do miasta. -''Escudo Borg Inthantae D’fento alava Ferrano Silva Ultimu''- zaczął inkantację. Całe ciało maga pokryło się niebieskim światłem. Blask rozszerzył się we wszystkie strony i ukształtował półprzezroczystą kulę otaczającą Mikhalna i Lobo. -Chodźcie!- wrzasnął mag. Część ludzi zaczęła się podnosić i iść w jego stronę. Niektórzy stracili przytomność inni nieudolnie próbowali wstać. Wśród grupy leżących byli Hajsik i Vellox. Obie zaczęły powoli odzyskiwać przytomność. Właścicielka burdelu spostrzegła chmurę pyłu lecącą w ich stronę. W ostatniej chwili zasłoniła Hajsik. Pędzący pył i odłamki skalne wbiły się w plecy Vellox, tworząc krwawe smugi i liczne szramy na jej ciele. -NOWA!!!- wrzasnęła nagle Lobo. Mikhaln gwałtownie odwrócił się i spojrzał w drugą stronę ulicy. Ender i Nowa z trudem starali się dostać w ich kierunku. Na twarzy dziewczynki widniały krwawe rany, w oczach miała łzy. Pomocy… Zdawała się mówić. Nagle we wszystkich uderzyła fala gorąca. Kilka osób zdołało dobiec do osłony wytworzonej przez maga. Nie to jednak zwracało ich uwagę. Na oczach schronionych pod barierą Nowa zaczęła płonąć. Stanięcie w płomieniach było nawet złym określeniem. Dziewczynka została uderzona przez falę ognia i momentalnie zmieniła się w popiół. W kilku sekundach znikła skóra ukazując tkanki, które momentalnie zostały zwęglone, gdzieniegdzie uwidaczniając białe kości. Osmolone zwłoki padły na ziemię. -NIEEE!!!- wrzasnęła LoboTaker. Mikhaln nie słuchał jej. Czuł, jak jego moc znika. Maleje szybciej niż kiedykolwiek. Zaczął oddychać ciężko, ręce mu drżały. Próbował zebrać myśli. Wiedział, że jak upadnie, to wszyscy zginą. -''Exprando Madoh’sta Escudo Farcae Borg Esta…-'' oddychał coraz ciężej. Z każdym słowem jego ciało zaczynało świecić biało-błękitnym blaskiem.- Sigma Gungnir Taempsta... Sigma… Lectio Emotio…-'' po ostatnich słowach na jego lewym nadgarstku zaczął wypalać się dwa podłużne czarne symbole. Blask bijący z ciała maga nagle się rozszerzył. Wszyscy, którzy go otaczali zmrużyli oczy. Kiedy ponownie je otwarli zobaczyli stojącymi nad nimi giganta z niebieskiej energii. Olbrzym zdawał się podtrzymywać barierę stworzoną przez Mikhalna. Sam czarodziej padł na ziemię i starał się nie stracić świadomości. W oddali dostrzegli sylwetkę. Wysoka postać szła w ich stronę. Mikhaln wiedział kto to. Poznawał ten strój. -Vulaus…- szepnął z trudem. Coś było nie tak. Powietrze wokół Kronikarza nieregularnie falowało. Co chwile błyskało się wokół niego światło. Nagle Mikhaln poczuł znowu gorąc na twarzy. -Nadchodzi kolejna!- krzyknęła jednak osób skrytych pod osłoną. Czarodziej w dalszym ciągu spoglądał na Vulausa. Powietrze wokół niego przestało drgać. Jego pole fazowe! -Nie…- wydusił z siebie z trudem Mikhaln. Kolejna fala uderzyła w Vulausa. Szata członka Konklawe momentalnie spłonęła, a jego ciało zaczęło się rozsypywać. Na ziemię padło zwęglone ciało. -Nie… nie…- powtórzył Mikhaln. . . . Przemek i Strange stali w porcie. W dokach pływało Mer de Sang. Piratka cieszyła się, że udało jej się wyrwać w godzinach szczytu z baru. Mogła spokojnie spędzić czas z Przemkiem. Całe miasto było opustoszałe. Dzisiaj nadzwyczaj dużo osób wybrało się do Vanilla Unicorn, co sprawiło że miasto było wyjątkowo ciche. -Kochanie…- zaczęła Strange. Przemek jednak nie patrzył na nią. Piratka zdenerwowała się.- Słuchasz mnie?! Chłopak mimo to nadal patrzył w niebo. Jego oczy były szeroko otwarte. Strange zaniepokoiła się i spojrzała w tą samą stronę. Po niebie mknęły rakiety zostawiając za sobą smugi dymu. -Co jest grane…? Pociski znikły z pola widzenia. Skierowane były w głąb Kraju. Nagle ziemia się zatrzęsła. Przemek i Strange upadli na ziemię. -Chyba nie…- zaczął chłopak ze strachem w oczach. Spojrzał na dziewczynę. Na twarzy poczuł podmuch wiatru. Skierował spojrzenie w stronę lądu. W oddali widział uginające się drzewa. Pośpiesznie złapał się pobliskiej latarni i objął Strange. Fala uderzeniowa mało nie pozbawiła ich przytomności. Przemek z paniką w oczach zaczął się rozglądać. Nie wiedział co robić. -Smąriusz! Z rękawa chłopaka wyleciał duch. -Zabrałeś go na randkę?! Przemek nie słuchał jej. Spojrzał na kłobuka. -Spłacisz swój dług. Kwiecie Złocisty- zwrócił się do Strange, podchodząc do niej.- Kocham cię- po tych słowach pocałował ją. Piratka nie wiedziała co się dzieje. Nagle poczuła gwałtowne uderzenie w okolicy brzucha. Spojrzała w to miejsce. -Przemek…- przed oczami pojawiła jej się mgła.- Co… czemu…? Piratka straciła przytomność i osunęła się na ziemię. Przemek spojrzał na Smąriusza. -Otocz ją i uratuj, choćby nie wiem co. Kłobuk posłusznie wykonał polecenie niebieskowłosego. W oddali było już widać zbliżającą się chmurę pyłu. Przemek westchnął. To życie było bardzo ciekawe. Odłamki skalne i piach uderzył z potężną siłą. Chłopak czuł jak wiatr zdziera z niego skórę. Czuł jak suchy piach wysysa z niego krew. Nagle na twarzy chłopak poczuł gorąc. Fala ognia uderzyła w niego z wielką siłą. Nawet nie zdążył poczuć ciepła. Ciało chłopaka rozpadło się tak szybko. . . . Bariera pod którą znajdowali się Mikhaln, Lobo i inni ocaleni zaczynała pękać. Mag czuł już totalną rezygnację. Zrobił już wszystko co mógł. -Wybaczcie- zaczął.- To koniec… Przerwał widząc potężne złote światło. Takiej magii jeszcze nie widział. Znowu poczuł ciepło, ale tym razem było to miłe, przyjemne ciepło. Zupełnie jak promienie słońca w wiosenny poranek. Złoty blask całkowicie pochłonął barierę Mikhalna. Pod jego wpływem całkowicie pękła. Mimo tego wszyscy nadal żyli. Skąpani w tym przyjemnym świetle, ale żywi. -Czy my właśnie umarliśmy?- spytała zaniepokojona Lobo. -Nie wiem…- odparł Mikhaln. Złoty blask zaczął powoli słabnąć. Mikhaln nie chciał jednak zobaczyć tego co ujrzał. -To nie możliwe…- powiedział ktoś z ocalałych. Miasto już nie istniało. Przed nimi stała wielka ruina. Wszystkie budynki były w rozsypce. Na ulicach walały się fragmenty gruzu. Szyby były wybite, a gdzieniegdzie widoczne były kałuże roztopionego szkła. -Przecież jeszcze przed chwilą…- zaczął Mikhaln, z trudem podnosząc się z ziemi. W jego głowie pojawiły się obrazy miasta raptem sprzed kilku minut. Ulice, budynki, śmiech, to wszystko znikło. Została tylko wielka pustka. Lobo podeszła powolnym krokiem w stronę ciała Nowej. -J-j-jak… cz-czemu…? CZEMU?!- zaczęła krzyczeć. Gruz obok spalonego ciała Nowej zaczął się poruszać. Spod odłamków skał ktoś z trudem wyszedł. -Ender?- Lobo szeroko otwarła oczy. Chłopak wyglądał zupełnie inaczej niż zwykle. Całe jego ciało pokryte było jakimś pancerzem. Swoim wyglądem przypominał niejako jakiegoś insekta. -Udało się?!- zawołał, wracając powoli do poprzedniej formy.- Nie wierzę. Tak właśnie jakoś słyszałem, że tylko karaluchy mogą przetrwać wojnę nuklearną- spojrzał na pozostałych.- Eee… to czemu wy żyjecie? Lobo nie słuchała go już. Spojrzała ponownie na ciało Nowej. To się nie mogło wydarzyć. Tacy grzesznicy przeżyli, a to bezbronne stworzenie umarło. Dlaczego?! W tym samym czasie Mikhaln kulejąc zbliżył się w stronę Vellox. Wprawdzie nie znał jej za dobrze, ale Serek mu opowiadał, że razem z nią adoptował Hajsik. Teraz alchemik patrzył na spalone ciało właścicielki burdelu. Coś jednak było nie tak. Spod ciała biło zielonkawe światło. Mikhaln z trudem przesunął zwęglone ciało. Źródłem światła była Hajsik. Jej ciało otaczała dziwna poświata, której źródłem był zegarek, trzymany przez nią w dłoni. -Co to…- Mikhaln sięgnął po platynowy przedmiot. -CO SIĘ K*RWA STAŁO?!!! Alchemik spojrzał w górę. To Serek, który właśnie lądował. Razem z nim byli Renzan i Salai. -Mikhaln, co tak marnie wyglądasz? Co się stało?! I czemu Hajsik świeci?! Gdzie Vellox?! Chłopak nie nadążał za pytaniami smoka. Na ostatnie jednak spojrzał na zwęglone ciało. Serek zrozumiał. -Nie… Nagle poświata wokół Bananowej zaczęła znikać. Kiedy była już praktycznie niewidoczna zegarek pękł. Momentalnie dziewczynka zaczęła rosnąć. Serek rozwarł szerzej oczy. -Nie, nie, NIE!!! Vellox nie teraz! Córka nam dojrzewa! Dlaczego teraz?!! Renzan westchnął z irytacją i walnął Serka w tył głowy. -Ogarnij się! Mikhaln co się stało? -Nie wiem… Tylko tyle nas przeżyło. Zgromadzeni zaczęli podchodzić. Dopiero teraz alchemik zauważył, że poza nim i Lobo pod barierą zdołało się skryć czterem osobom. Nie znał wszystkich. -Dobrze jak się nazywacie? Przed szereg wyszedł żołnierz. Jego Mikhaln skądś kojarzył. -Jestem Aracz- powiedział,- to są Clarity- wskazał na Kotołaczkę,- Naomi- pokazał na Lisicę,- no i Wasieq- wskazał w miarę normalnie wyglądającego chłopaka. Mikhaln spojrzał na ziemię. Tylko tylu udało się uratować. Pięćset lat nauki i treningu, i ocalił tylko pięć osób? Żałosne. -Renzan! Serek! Salai!- zawołała Lobo. Jako pierwsza oprzytomniała w całej zaistniałej sytuacji.- Polećcie i zobaczcie czy ktoś przeżył. . . . Strange zaczęła odzyskiwać przytomność. Coś było do niej przylepione. -S-Smąriusz?- spytała niepewnie.- Złaź ze mnie… Nagle wszystkie obrazy odżyły. Wybuch, fala uderzeniowa, Przemek, pocałunek… i ciemność. -Smąriusz złaź! Duch momentalnie posłuchał. Piratka zaczęła się rozglądać. Jej spojrzenie przykuło coś leżące obok niej. Coś dymiącego i cuchnącego. -Nie… Przemek- zdała sobie sprawę. W jej oczach pojawiły się łzy.- Nie, nie, nie, NIE! Nie każ mi czekać znowu tyle lat!-zaczęła wrzeszczeć ze złością. -Strange…- usłyszała piratka. Znała ten głos.- … siostro…- czyli to jednak Serek. -Zostaw mnie!- powiedziała twardo.- Zosta… Przerwał jej nagły krzyk. Piratka spojrzała w stronę doków. W porcie stał płonący kadłub jej okrętu. Mer de Sang stało w płomieniach, jednak jakiś dźwięk dobiegał ze środka. Jakiś krzyk. Strange rozpoznawała ten głos. -Insu…- powiedziała ze strachem.- Serek zrób coś. Zanim skończyła mówić smok poderwał się do lotu i wleciał do płonącego wraku. Piratka stała jak wryta, nie wiedząc co zrobić. Jedyne co mogła to patrzeć. Z okien Mer de Sang buchały płomienie. Strange z szeroko otwartymi oczami nasłuchiwała wołań swojej podopiecznej. Nagle krzyki ustały. Piratka jednak nadal nie widziała Serka. -Nie…- powiedziała cicho i zaczęła pospiesznie iść w stronę okrętu. W tej samej chwili z jednej burty statku wybuchł ogień. Strange zasłoniła twarz, przed nadlatującymi odłamkami drewna. Z powstałej dziury wyleciał Serek trzymający na rękach Insanity. Smok podleciał do swojej siostry i położył małą dziewczynkę na ziemi. Strange pochyliła się nad nią i wyjęła przezroczysty proszek. -Insu, wszystko w porządku?- spytała. . . . Renzan leciał nad ruinami miasta. Z daleka patrzył jak wszystkie budynki popadły w ruinę. Gdzieniegdzie jeszcze stojące ściany domów rozsypywały się pod wpływem samych tylko podmuchów wiatru. Przelatując nad centrum miasta dostrzegł Wierzę Maga, a raczej to co z niej zostało i teraz zawaliło sporą część w miasta. W oddali dostrzegł Krainę Bogów, która ponownie spadła z nieba, wbijając się w ziemię. Stworzone przez Hajsik miejsce było całkiem zniszczone. Nie było niczego. Całe miasto uległo zagładzie. Pół-smok lecąc nad ulicami miast dostrzegł kogoś. Jakaś osoba leżała na ulicy. Renzan podleciał, by sprawdzić kim jest ocalały. -Mia!- zawołał, kiedy znalazł się dostatecznie blisko. Od czarownicy nadal biła słaba złota poświata. Jednak dziewczyna nie poruszała się. Renzan schylił się, przykładając ucho do jej piersi. ''Ma strasznie słaby puls, stwierdził w myślach, Co tu się do jasnej cholery stało?! Wziął kotołaczkę na ręce. Spostrzegł, że w dłoni ściska mocno książkę. -Jej księga zaklęć. Może Mikhaln będzie wiedział co to było. Pół-smok wzbił się w powietrze i skierował się w stronę reszty ocalałych. . . . Mikhaln siedział na stercie gruzu. Nadal ciężko oddychał. Nie mógł się do końca nadal pogodzić z tym co właśnie zrobił. -Co to k*rwa było?!- krzyknęła LoboTaker. -To akurat najprostsze pytanie- odparł jej Aracz.- Bomby atomowe. Na pewno nie jedna. -Widzieliśmy jakieś rakiety- wtrącił Mikhaln. -Dużo?- spytał żołnierz. -Ma to znaczenie?- wtrącił się Ender. Nikt mu nie odpowiedział. Miasto tak czy inaczej zostało zniszczone. -Bomby nie uderzyły w nas. Skierowane były gdzieś głębiej Kraju- kontynuował Aracz.- Inaczej nawet byśmy nie poczuli, że coś w nas uderzyło. -Chcesz powiedzieć, że mieliśmy szczęście…- Lobo nagle przerwała, patrząc za Aracza.- Kto to jest? Wszyscy spojrzeli we wskazanym przez Baldanderkę kierunku. Środkiem zniszczonej ulicy szedł wysoki mężczyzna. Mikhaln uważnie się mu przyjrzał. Znał go skądś, jednak nie mógł sobie przypomnieć. Jego wygląd, zachowanie przywodziło mu kogoś na myśl. -Vulaus?- spytał Ender. -Na pewno nie- odparł Mikhaln.- Widziałem jak Vulaus spłonął podczas wybuchu. Jednak masz rację. Trochę podobny do niego. -Halo!- zawołała Lobo.- Ktoś ty?! Nieznajomy nawet nie odwrócił się w ich stronę. -Ej!- Lobo nie ustępowała.- Mówimy do ciebie! Nie jesteś u siebie! Mężczyzna z niechęcią na twarzy spojrzał na grupkę ocalałych. Łudząco przypominał Vulausa. Jego struj był nieco inny. Widać było, że pozwalał na większą swobodę ruchu. Poza tym miał przy pasie zakrzywiony miecz. -Irytujące robaki- zaczął.- Po co ja się w ogóle do was zwracam? Zgromadzeni spojrzeli na niego. Na ich twarzach namalowała się złość. -Nie pozwalasz sobie przypadkiem…- zaczęła ponownie Lobo. Nieznajomy jednak już jej nie słuchał. Odwrócił się i podszedł do zwłok Vulausa. -Nie rozumiem cię Kronikarzu. Po co tu przybyłeś- mówił z lekką ironią.- Zginąć jak głupiec. Lobo patrzyła zaskoczona. Tak to jej chyba jeszcze nikt nie potraktował. Coś w niej się wzburzyło. Niemalże odruchowo sięgnęła po kosę i w ułamku sekundy znalazła się przy nieznajomym. Zadawanemu ciosowi towarzyszył podmuch wiatru, który wzbił w powietrze tumany pyłu. Chmara odłamków opadła i ku zaskoczeniu wszystkich mężczyzna nadal stał w tym samym miejscu. Nie wiedzieć kiedy dobył swojego miecza i zblokował atak Lobo. Baldanderka patrzyła na niego z gniewem. Wysoki mężczyzna patrzył na całe zajście z lekką niechęcią wymalowaną na twarzy. Dopiero teraz Mikhaln sobie przypomniał. -Ohew…- wyszeptał. W tej samej chwili Aracz rozpoczął ostrzał. Pociski pomknęły w stronę szermierza. Członek Konklawe momentalnie odepchnął Lobo i zamachnął się szablą. Jego ruchy były wręcz perfekcyjne. Ostrze miecza poruszało się z precyzją jakiej normalny człowiek nigdy nie osiągnie. Każdy pocisk wymierzony w Ohewa był przecinany na pół, bądź odbijany. Aracz nie przerywał ostrzały, do momentu aż zdał sobie sprawę, że skończyła ,mu się amunicja. Szybkim ruchem sięgnął za pas, po kolejny magazynek. Spuścił Ohewa z oczu zaledwie na pół sekundy. Kiedy spojrzał ponownie na przeciwnika, szermierz znalazł się zaledwie kilka centymetrów przed Araczem. Zanim żołnierz zdążył oddać kolejny strzał, poczuł potężny ból w okolicy żeber. Spojrzał w to miejsce i zobaczył uderzającą w jego pierś głowicę szabli Ohewa. Siła ciosu posłała Aracza kilkanaście metrów do tyłu na pobliską stertę gruzu. Całość trwała zaledwie sekundę, jednak wystarczyło, by Lobo i Ender znaleźli się wystarczająco blisko by zadać cios. Lobo zamachnęła się hakiem prosto w głowę Ohewa, w tym samym momencie Ender wyprowadzał prawy sierpowy. Członek Konklawe uśmiechnął się arogancko. Medalion w kształcie oka na jego piersi otwarł się. Z źrenicy bił oślepiający blask. Baldandersi zmrużyli na krótką chwilę oczy. Zanim zdążyli cokolwiek zrobić znaleźli się kilkanaście metrów dalej, oboje trzymając się za brzuch i plując krwią. -Nie wiem co Vulausa tak bardzo w was zaciekawiło- powiedział z ironicznym uśmiechem. -No to może czas się dowiedzieć!!!- wrzasnął ktoś. Ohew spojrzał ku górze i w ostatniej chwili odskoczył przed szarżującą z nieba Salai. Demonica siła uderzenia wbiła się w ziemię podruwając ku górze tumany kurzu. Członek Konklawe zaśmiał się i ruszył do ataku. Ku jemu wielkiemu zaskoczeniu Salai nie przejęła się jego atakiem, tylko w tym samym czasie zamachnęła się kosą, celując w jego głowę. Ohew niechętnie sparował ostrze Salai i odepchnął je w jej stronę, po czym wyprowadził błyskawiczną kontrę. Salai odskoczyła do tyłu, jednak ku jej zdziwieniu dystans nie zmniejszył się ani trochę. Ohew bez trudu przewidział jej ruch i równocześnie z nią podążył za nią, jednocześnie wyprowadzając atak. Demonica nerwowo chwyciła kosę w obie ręce i zatrzymała ostrze miecza drzewcem swojej broni. Ohew uśmiechnął się podbijając kosę w górę i natychmiastowo szykując się do kolejnego ataku. Klinga powędrowała w stronę piersi Salai. Nie wbiła się jednak w jej ciało, jednak w kamienną ścianę, która wyrosła przed demonicą. Po powstałym murze przechodziły jeszcze krwawo czerwone pioruny. -Cofnij się!- krzyknął Mikhaln, dysząc ciężko. Ohew spojrzał na alchemika. -Byłeś bardzo interesującym okazem dla Vulausa- zaśmiał się szyderczo,- no i co zrobiłeś? Oddałeś swoją moc, by ratować te nędzne istoty. Zapanowało milczenie. -O czym on gada?- zawołała Lobo, nadal trzymając się za brzuch. Z kącika jej ust spływała strużka krwi.- Przecież przed chwilą użyłeś… -Alchemi…- przerwał jej.- Całą magię oddałem, do tamtego zaklęcia. Teraz mogę używać tylko alchemii, a i to będzie dużo cięższe. No może nie tylko samej alchemii. Mikhaln uśmiechnął się i wyciągnął rękę przed siebie. Symbol powstały kilkanaście minut temu zaczął świecić. W dłoni alchemika pojawiła się jego włócznia. Spojrzał w stronę Ohewa i cisnął w niego przyzwaną bronią. -Żałosne!- zawołał szermierz, bez trudu unikają Gungnira.- Tylko na to cię stać? Vulaus srogo cię przecenił. -Ja tylko odwracam twoją uwagę- uśmiechnął się Mikhaln. Szydera znikła z twarzy Ohewa w chwili kiedy uderzyła w niego potężna wiązka energii. Teraz wszyscy widzieli latającego nad nimi Renzana. Jedną ręką podczymywał Mię, a drugą wciąż miał skierowaną w stronę Ohewa. Pół-smok zleciał na ziemię kładąc Mię w bezpiecznej odległości. -Popatrzcie co z nią- zawołał do Clarity i Naomi, po czym poderwał się z powrotem w powietrze. Chmura dymu powstała po uderzeniu Renzana gwałtownie się poruszyła. Zanim pół-smok się obejrzał szermierz znalazł się przy nim, zamachując się na niego mieczem. -Interesujące- zawołał,- to nawet załaskotało. Ostrze Ohewa pokierowało się w stronę Renzana. Nagle rozległ się zgrzyt metalu. Kosa Salai zatrzymała miecz raptem parę centymetrów od głowy Renzana. Pół-smok zdążył przyzwać Shinden, w chwili, kiedy demonica wyprowadziła kontrę na członka Konklawe. -To może być nawet interesujące- powiedział szyderczo Ohew, po czym ruszył na swoich przeciwników. Broń poruszała się z prędkością niemalże niedostrzeganą dla ludzkiego oka. Prze każdym zderzeniu skrzyły się iskry. Salai i Renzan dawali z siebie wszystko, jednak nie byli w stanie nawet znieść tego wrednego uśmiechu z twarzy Ohewa. W pewnym momencie szermierz ziewnął. -Wiecie co- zaczął, nie przerywając walki- powoli mnie już to nudzi. Po tych słowach nastąpiły dwa uderzenia. Renzan i Salai, choćby i chcieli nie byli w stanie ich zatrzymać. Pchnięcia zostały wyprowadzone z większą szybkością niż zarejestrował to ich mózg. Obydwoje walczących zostało posłanych na ziemię. Ohew wylądował tuż obok nich. -Muszę przyznać, dawno nie miałem tak dobrej rozgrzewki- zaśmiał się. Renzan z trudem się podniósł. -Nawet nie wiesz jak przerąbane masz. Przez Shinden przeszła energia błyskawic. Pół-smok natarł ponownie na członka Konklawe. Ohew nawet nie udawał, że przejął się tym atakiem. Ponownie wyprowadził atak z taką prędkością, że Renzan zwyczajnie nie zareagował. Zanim jednak cios padł ostatecznie szermierz poczuł lekki podmuch wiatru za plecami. Błyskawicznie odwrócił się, zadając cios. Ponownie rozległ się zgrzyt metalu. Wasieq odskoczył do tyłu, z trudem łapiąc równowagę, po zderzeniu z ciosem Ohewa. Młody Łowca trzymał w ręku swój miecz. Członek Konklawe zaśmiał się. -Nareszcie jakiś szermierz. No chodź, zobaczymy na co się stać. Wasqowi nie trzeba było dwa razy powtarzać. Natarł na Ohewa, celując w jego klatkę piersiową. Szermierz z Konklawe bez trudu odepchnął cios i zaatakował. Zaskoczyło go nieco, kiedy za chłopakiem otwarło się coś w rodzaju portalu, w który ten wskoczył. Niemalże od razu taka sama wyrwa otwarła się za Ohewem. Tym razem członek Konklawe był gotowy. Błyskawicznie zamachnął się, by zadać cios. Wasieq nie miał szans na uniknięcie. Chłopak zasłonił się mieczem, jednak siła uderzenia posłała go kilkanaście metrów dalej. -Żałosne to za mało powiedziane- zawołał Ohew.- Nie wiem jakim prawem przetrwaliście tak długo. Powoli wszyscy zaczęli się podnosić. Renzan, Salai, Lobo, Ender, Aracz, Wasieq i Mikhaln, wszyscy patrzyli na szermierza z wielką żądzą mordu. Przyszedł tutaj teraz, w chwili kiedy zginęło tak wielu ich przyjaciół i jeszcze z nich szydził. -Jakiekolwiek pomysły jak mu wpi*rdoliś?- spytał żołnierz. -Mam jeden pomysł, ale musicie go czymś zająć- powiedział Mikhaln. -Jesteś przekonany- wtrącił Ender.- Przed chwilą powiedziałeś, że straciłeś moc. -Spokojnie. Akurat to powinienem dać radę zrobić. Cała grupa rzuciła się na Ohewa. Nie jest do zrozumienia jak był w stanie bronić się przed taką ilością ciosów naraz. Nieustannie towarzyszył mu ironiczny uśmiech. -Więcej! Tylko na tyle was stać?! W pewnej chwili Salai zamachnęła się w głowę szermierza. Ohew bez większego trudu zatrzymał cięcie. W tej samej chwili Mikhaln uderzył pięścią w twarz ich przeciwnika. Cios nie był ani trochę skuteczny. Ohew złapał w otwartą dłoń pięść alchemika. -Nie sil się, to nic nie da- odparł.- Jak miałeś jeszcze tą twoją moc, byłeś jeszcze coś warty. Jak wytresowane do walki zwierzę. Teraz jesteś niczym. Mikhaln uśmiechnął się. -Pycha stała się twoją zgubą Ohewie- powiedział enigmatycznie. Członek Konklawe zmarszczył brwi. Od pięści alchemika błysnęły czerwone pioruny, które przeszły przez całe ciało Ohewa. Szermierz zachwiał się i cofnął kilka kroków do tyłu. Po sekundzie całe jego ciało stanęło w płomieniach. Zaczął wrzeszczeć z bólu. -Coś ty mi zrobił?! Sytuację wykorzystali pozostali. Renzan momentalnie poderwał się w powietrze i wystrzelił w Ohewa kolejną wiązkę błyskawic. Powstała chmura dymu zasłoniła szermierza. Nadal jednak dało się słyszeć jego krzyki. W tumany kurzu wbiegły Salai i Lobo, które z całej siły uderzyły Ohewa. Członek Konklawe został posłany kilkanaście metrów dalej. Płomienie nadal buchały z wnętrza jego ciała. Skóra powoli schodziła z jego mięśni, a oczy całkiem wypłynęły. -Co to było u diabła?- spytał Ender. Mikhaln stał w miejscu ledwo łapiąc oddech. -Mówiłem… mogę używać alchemii… po prostu mała transmutacja wewnątrz jego ciała… ehh…- westchnął alchemik.- Bez magii to jest strasznie męczące… będę musiał nauczyć się walczyć… -No ale co zrobiłeś? -W jego ciele jest sód i potas. Wprawdzie ma syntetyczne ciało, ale tego mechanizmu nie da się w żaden inny sposób zastąpić. Źle powiedziałem. Nie sód i potas, ale jony tych pierwiastków. Ja je zmieniłem w atomy. Reakcja z płynami w jego organizmie przebiegła w sposób, który teraz obserwujesz. Za chwilę wydzieli się więcej wodoru, a wtedy… Między czasie Salai wbiła w leżącego na ziemi Ohewa kosę. Ostrze, pocierając o pancerz szermierza wywołało małą iskrę. Momentalnie nastąpił wybuch rozrywający ciało ich przeciwnika na strzępy. Salai została odepchnięta siłą eksplozji kilka metrów do tyłu. We wszystkie strony rozprysły się krew, fragmenty ubrania i wnętrzności Ohewa. Miecz Członka Konklawe posunął w stronę zwycięzców lądując pod stopami Mikhalna. Alchemik spojrzał na pozostałych. -Nie będziecie mieli nic przeciwko?- spytał. Nie usłyszał sprzeciwu, więc sięgnął po miecz. . . . Insu odzyskała przytomność. -Udało się- powiedziała z ulgą Strange. Nagle usłyszeli wybuch. Serek zaczął się nerwowo rozglądać. -Znowu nas atakują? Cała trójka pobiegła w stronę z której dobiegł odgłos eksplozji. Po kilku minutach znaleźli się przy pozostałych. Strange poczuła dziwny żal, kiedy spostrzegła ruinę Vanilla Unicorn. Jednak i tak dobrze, że tyle osób przeżyło. Aracz widząc piratkę zawołał. -Strange, gdzie Przemek? Syrena spojrzała w ziemię. -Ocalił mnie… Zapanowała cisza. -Jakie on?! Nie wiadomo skąd pojawił się Smąriusz. -Przecież to była moja robota. Strange już go nie słuchała. -Ktoś jeszcze przeżył? -Jakby to…- zaczął Renzan.- Byliśmy nieco zajęci walką. -Tłukliście się w takiej chwili między sobą?! -Nie między sobą, ale z tym całym Ohewem!- krzyknęła Lobo.- Gdybyś widziała jaki był silny…- Baldanderka nagle zamilkła. Zupełnie zapomniała.- HallenWest… muszę wracać. Teraz! -Czekaj- powstrzymał ją Mikhaln.- Sama nie pójdziesz. Serek! Zabierzesz nas do tego miasta. -Mam swój motor…- protestowała Lobo. -Który na pewno przetrwał wybuch atomowy- wtrącił Mikhaln. Lobo nie odpowiedziała. Serek przybrał pełną formę. -Wskakujcie. Lobo patrzyła na Serka niepewnie. Świadomość, że zaraz będzie kilkadziesiąt metrów nad ziemią nie pozwalała jej wejść. Mikhaln westchnął. -Lecisz, albo idziesz na piechotę. Droga zajmie… nie wiem… kilka dni? Lobo wskoczyła na grzbiet smoka. Widać było jednak, że nie jest zadowolona z tego rozwiązania. -Mikhaln!- zawołał nagle Renzan.- Nie wiem, czy teraz będziesz w stanie coś z tego zrozumieć, ale…- podał alchemikowi książkę Mii. -Straciłem moc, nie pamięć…- odparł. -Straciłeś moc?!- zawołali jednocześnie Serek i Strange. -Oni wam wytłumaczą- odparł i zaczął czytać na otwartej stronie. Z każdym wersetem oczy maga otwierały się szerzej.- Gdzie Mia? -Jak ją znalazłem, to straciła przytomność- powiedział pół-smok. -Nie wiem jak żyje, ale po użyciu tego powinna być martwa. Teoretycznie nie powinna być w stanie kiedykolwiek zastosować takiego zaklęcia, nie mówiąc już o przeżyciu po jej rzuceniu. Jednak… -Co?- spytała Strange. -Dzięki temu wszyscy żyjemy. Ten czar… w dzisiejszym języku można go nazwać „Prawo Cudu”. . . . Mikhaln i Lobo stojąca na grzbiecie smoka dotarli już prawie na miejsce. HallenWest rysowało się na horyzoncie. Po wszystkim co widzieli lecąc tutaj ani trochę nie zaskoczył ich stan miasta. Po drodze minęli płonący CreepyForest, trupy setek zwierząt, ludzi, jak i nieludzi. Cały krajobraz zmienił się w wielką pustynie. Z tej wysokości można było bez problemu dostrzec może. CeepySea w prawdzie zawsze ohydne, teraz stało się jeszcze bardziej przerażające. Po powierzchni dryfowały gnijące morskie stworzenia. Co gorsza patrząc na horyzont widziało się wielką chmurę dymu, która rozpościerała się gdzie okiem sięgnąć. Wszystko to zdawało się tworzyć wielki kokon, okalający wyspę Kraj. Spojrzenia przyjaciół skierowały się na HallenWest. Fala uderzeniowa całkiem zmiotła mgłę osłaniającą miasto. Budynki były w ruinie. Na ulicach zasypanych gruzem leżały zwęglone ciała. W oddali bił kościelny dzwon. -Serek ląduj- kazała Lobo. Po chwili znaleźli się na ziemi. Baldanderka zeskoczyła z grzbietu smoka. -Możecie wracać. -Nie po to tu przyleciałem, by od razu wracać- powiedział Mikhaln. -Ja też- odparł Serek, przyjmując swoją normalną formę. -A twoja córka?- wtrącił alchemik. Serek spuścił głowę. -Ale tego… no… ona teraz dorasta… no i… Lobo złapała się za głowę. -Czy ty tak ochoczo poleciałeś, tylko po to, by zwiać?! Mikhaln spojrzał na zmieszanego smoka. -No co?!- zawołał Serek.- Nie oceniajcie mnie! Nie rozumiecie mnie… -Wracasz- powiedział Mikhaln. -Ale… -Wracasz!- powiedzieli jednocześnie Mikhaln i Lobo. Zrezygnowany smok poderwał się do lotu. Lobo spojrzała na alchemika. -Ty też się wynoś. -Hehehe ze mną nie ma tak łatwo. -Ehh…- dziewczyna odwróciła się i poszła w stronę miasta. Mikhaln poszedł za nią. Nie wiedzieć czemu, ale chciał zobaczyć, co się stało tutaj. Idąc przez miasto powtarzały się obrazy z CreepyTown. Zupełna ruina, gruz rozsypany na ulicach, zwęglone trupy, powybijane szyby. -Jakie są szanse, że ktokolwiek przeżył?- spytał Mikhaln. -Nie wiem…- powiedziała Lobo niemalże od niechcenia.- Musimy… -Ada?!- zawołał ktoś. LoboTaker rozwarła szerzej oczy. Momentalnie rzuciła się w kierunku z którego dobiegał głos. Mikhaln pobiegł za nią. Bez magii kondycja dała o sobie znaki. Zmęczenie po poprzedniej walce także było wyczuwalne. Po chwili dogonił przyjaciółkę. Dziewczyna stała nad olbrzymim ciałem. Należało do mężczyzny. Cała skóra została spalona. Jednak nie to było przerażające. Ten ktoś nadal żył. Z trudem, ale żył. -Co do…- zaczął alchemik. -Lobo!- wrzasnęła dziewczyna. Mikhaln zmarszczył brwi. -Ale że jak…- nie wiedział czemu Lobo woła na kogoś swoim pseudonimem. -Ada- odezwał się mężczyzna.- K*rwa! Wybacz, że mnie oglądasz w takim stanie. Jakoś… Nie wiem byłem nieopodal miasta, kiedy… co to k*rwa było. -Atomówka- wtrącił Mikhaln. -Pytałem się ciebie?! HĘ?! Alchemik zamilkł. -Ada… ludzie… małe szanse, że ktoś przeżył… To g*wno… -Nareszcie!!! Ktoś żywy!!!- usłyszeli. Mikhaln i LoboTaler odwrócili się. Kilka metrów przed nimi stał Kalasher. . . . Kalasher leżał pod pokładem swojego jachtu. Takiego kaca jak dziś to od dawien dawna nie miał. Przez chwilę się nawet zastanawiał, czy leży na podłodze, czy na suficie. -Łoo luju… łale sie dzioło…- zaczął mówić sam do siebie. Z trudem zaczął podnosić się na nogi. -Ale już nigdy więcej… do zapamiętania… nie popijać śliwki wódką… Sięgnął po szklankę z wodą. Coś było jednak nie tak. Woda w naczyniu gwałtownie zadrżała. -Co jest… Nie dokończył. Fala uderzeniowa powaliła go na ziemię. Poczuł, jak cały statek został wbity pod wodę. Kawałek skały walnął w okno, rozbijając je. -Co się k*rwa dzieje?!!! Stalker, starając się nie zwracać na ból głowy podbiegł do okna, by jakoś zablokować dziurę. Okręt faktycznie został wbity pod powierzchnię morza, przez co woda napływała niezwykle szybko. Kalasher zatamował dziurę metalową płytką i podszedł do innego okna. Spojrzał ku górze. Statek powoli zaczął się unosić ku górze przez siłę wyporu. Kalasher jednak wyjątkowo nie chciał by tak było. Nad wodą szalało piekło. Przez okno było widać jak nad taflą wody buchają płomienie. -Co się dzieje… Łódź została wyparta na powierzchnie i od razu została poddana naporowi chmury pyłu. Wszystkie okna w jachcie zostały wybite. Kalasher w ostatnim momencie padł na ziemię, unikając odłamków szkła i pyłu, który wleciał do środka. Stalker kątem oka popatrzył w okno. Dobiegało z niego złote światło. -Co znowu? Powoli wstał i spojrzał prze nie. Złote światło było dziwnie ciepłe. Dawało niejako ukojenie. Kalasher nagle poczuł się błogo. Wszystko minęło razem z tym blaskiem. Oczom Kalashera ukazał się krajobraz rodem z Czarnobyla. Pospiesznie wbiegł na górny pokład. Wbiegł za stery statku i skierował się w stronę lądu. . . . -Jakoś tak mi się udało…- powiedział Kalasher. Lobo, LoboTaker i Mikhaln patrzyli na stalkera z niedowierzaniem. Czarniak powoli zaczął się podnosić. Jego skóra powoli się regenerowała. -Słyszałem, że głupi zawsze ma szczęście, ale nie sądziłem, że aż tak bardzo. -Lobo… eee… znaczy Ada, jest jeszcze jedna sprawa- powiedział Kalasher ignorując co powiedział kosmita. -Co takiego? -Ocalali… -ŻE CO?!! KTOŚ ŻYJE?!! Lobo złapała Kalashera za ubranie i zaczęła nim potrząsać. -Gdzie?! Gdzie?! GDZIE?!!! -Schron… zbudowali schron… Lobo proszę… zaraz… Dziewczyna puściła stalkera, jednak ten zgiął się w pół i zwymiotował prosto na jej buty. W oczach Baldanderki zapłonął ogień. Wyciągnęła ręce w stronę Kalashera. -Ada!- zawołał nagle ktoś. Dziewczyna odwróciła się. Na końcu uliczki stało dwóch mężczyzn. -Adrian, Taker! Co wy tu robicie. Umięśniony wysoki mężczyzna podszedł bliżej. -Zrobiło się całe to g*wno i myśleliśmy, że tego… -Co?! -No, że zginęłaś. Chcieliśmy twoją duszę przechwycić, więc czekaliśmy w zaświatach… -No ale żyję! Teraz…- spojrzała na Kalashera.- To gdzie jest ten schron? -Pod ratuszem- odparł stalker ciągle leżąc na ziemi. . . . Cała grupa stała przed tłumem ocalałych. Nie było ich dużo. Może dwie setki by się uzbierały. Międzyczasie Mikhaln dowiedział się kim są ci wszyscy nieznajomi. Mąż Lobo, a raczej Ady i jej mistrzowie. Tylko patrząc na nich dało się zauważyć, że są silni. W takich momentach alchemik najbardziej żałował, że już nie potrafi wyczuwać poziomu mocy innych osób. -Nie wiadomo jak do tego wszystkiego doszło- mówił burmistrz HallenWest.- Całe to zamieszanie. -Nie ma co gadać, tylko trzeba się jakoś zorganizować- wtrącił gniewnie Lobo. Rozmowy trwały już ponad godzinę, a władze nie doszły do żadnego porozumienia. -Łatwo powiedzieć panie Lobo. Tylko skąd my teraz weźmiemy człowieka obeznanego w działaniach na takich terenach? Jakoś mimowolnie spojrzenia wszystkich skierowały się na Kalashera. -Ale że co? . . . Mikhaln oddalił się od rozmów. Wolał nie mieszać się do polityki, na której i tak słabo się znał. -Ty jesteś tym czarodziejem?- usłyszał. Odwrócił się. Przed nim stał Undertaker , jeden z mentorów Lobo. -Kiedyś byłem. Teraz… ehh… nie ważne. -Skoro tak sądzisz- shinigami odwrócił się, by odejść. -Czekaj!- zawołał Mikhaln.- Wy nauczyliście Adę tak walczyć? -Mhm- odparł, nie odwracając się. -Moglibyście… nauczyć mnie walczyć? Undertaker odwrócił się z lekkim uśmiechem. W jego oczach zdawała się szaleć burza. -Ciekawe. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Alternatywa Post-Apo